


Городской романс

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Electronic (TV), Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Historical, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Каждый раз у них одинаковая внешность, и, как кажется Элу, всегда одна и та же. Наверное, так они и находят, вернее, узнают друг друга.





	1. "Девушка" из "Нагасаки"

**Author's Note:**

> AU, наше время. Эл и Серёжа, соответственно, уже взрослые люди, события Канона имели место быть в их школьные годы, но к данному ФФ отношения не имеют.  
> Каждая глава после небольшого вступления, относящегося к современности, - воспоминание Элека о какой-то из их с Серёжей прошлых жизней (такая вот у андроида способность). Сюжет каждого рассказика основан на тексте одной из популярных песен в жанре городского романса и смежных с ним жанров:  
> 1\. https://youtu.be/j6itauQqia8  
> 2\. https://youtu.be/0iPl1UDcEQc   
> 3\. https://youtu.be/aMGddgRRbes  
> 4\. https://youtu.be/tK2qL9XPGsM  
> 5\. https://youtu.be/7ECJcEyWWeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/j6itauQqia8  
> вариант известной песни в исполнении Джеммы Халид. Время действия сюжета песни совпадает со временем рассказа - до Первой Мировой войны.

Серёжа предпочитает водолазки. Почему-то ему важно закрывать шею и ключицы. Говорит, из-за проблем с пигментацией. Хотя кожа у них обоих светлая, и странные белые полосы на груди, ключицах и шее почти не видны. Но Серёжа стесняется и норовит натянуть на себя что-нибудь с высоким воротом даже летом. Электроник из солидарности с ним одевается так же. А ещё потому, что ему больно видеть эти «шрамы». В отличие от Серёжи он знает, что это именно следы старых шрамов, непонятно почему проявившиеся через почти сотню лет.

В этот раз всё по-другому, за исключением их с Сергеем облика. Эл — андроид. Первый и пока единственный в мире, по каким-то неясным причинам вспомнивший их судьбы за минувший век, а Серёжа — обычный парень. У них с Серёжей роман, ещё со школы, а теперь они живут вместе и оба работают в Научно-исследовательском институте, там же где и Маша, ассистентка покойного Виктора Ивановича Громова — создателя Электроника. Серёжа занимается молекулярной биологией, а Элек — программист. Эл очень надеется, что в этот раз у них наконец-то будет это пресловутое «долго и счастливо». А почему нет? Разве не заслужили? Ночью Элек целует белые «рубцы» и старается не вспоминать…

* * *

Он имел тогда вздорный характер. Разругался со всей своей благопристойной марсельской роднёй, заявил, что он вообще-то русский, а потому возвращается на свою историческую родину. И устроился юнгой на русское торговое судно, приписанное к столичному порту. На истерические письма маман Альбер, предпочитавший сокращать своё имя на английский манер «Эл», отвечал, что когда-нибудь он станет капитаном, а сейчас у него самое начало карьеры. И пусть родные уже смирятся с его выбором. Об этих письмах и его нелепых ответах родственникам вскоре узнала вся команда, и за Элом, любителем выпить и побузить, закрепилась неофициальная кличка «Наш французик-капитан».

Кто впервые сказал «Капитану» про заведение со странным названием «Нагасаки», он бы и не вспомнил. Да только тратить своё первое жалование он пошёл именно туда. Кабак, а точнее, самый обыкновенный бордель «Нагасаки» ничего общего с Японией не имел. Разве что пару восточных вееров, развешанных на стенах, и искусственную сакуру в кадке при входе. Зато там были очень доступные для Эла цены — и на выпивку, и на приватные услуги девушек. А девушки, кстати, чтобы лучше показать себя клиентам, ещё и танцевали и пели на маленькой сцене прямо в центре зала. Красота!

Вот тогда-то и случилась с французским юнгой настоящая катастрофа. В первый же свой визит в это заведение он увидел ЕЁ. Высокая стройная блондинка так зажигательно отплясывала джигу под аккомпанемент скрипки и старого фортепиано, что Эл влюбился. Сразу, как увидел это чудо. А потом, приглядевшись повнимательнее, с неменьшим удивлением обнаружил, что девушка эта — не иначе как его сестра-близнец, которой, конечно, у Эла никогда не было. Потому что лицо было в точности его. А ещё кудрявые белокурые волосы, слишком короткие для женщины, большие карие глаза, превращавшиеся в щёлочки, когда она смеялась, и родинка на скуле.

— Я хочу её, — обратился Эл к мадам. — Сколько это будет стоить? На всю ночь.

— Понимаю, молодой человек, — согласно кивнула бандерша, — но видите ли, это не совсем девушка. Точнее, совсем не девушка. Может, вы обратите своё внимание на других наших сотрудниц? Уверяю, у них у всех достаточный опыт и приятное обхождение с клиентом.

— Ну, я понимаю, что у вас тут не Институт благородных девиц, и девственницу себе не прошу. Но мне совершенно точно нужна она, — твёрдо заявил Эл. — Так сколько?

— Что ж, ваше право. Цена более чем доступна. Потому что это… мальчик. Притом, мальчик весьма на любителя. Сейчас он абсолютно здоров, но многих клиентов смущают дефекты его кожи, следы прошлого недуга. Как видите, я вас честно предупреждаю — «Нагасаки» уважает своих гостей и дорожит собственной репутацией.

— Мальчик… — прошептал пораженный известием юнга. Теперь ему стало понятно, что же такого необычного во внешности танцовщицы, что помимо очевидного с ним самим сходства, так зацепило Эла. Для девушки у красавицы была слишком маленькая грудь. Абсолютно плоская. А открытые до локтей руки были в пятнах, которые, впрочем, весьма искусно скрывал затейливый татуированный узор. Поглядев ещё раз на красивого плясуна, Эл решительно сказал: «Я беру».

Оказалось, парня зовут Серёжа, он из крестьян, пришёл в столицу на заработки. Неплохо поёт, но помыкавшись по разным кабакам понял, что экзотические танцы оплачиваются лучше. Выучился сам танцевать джигу и совершенно случайно пристроился в этом заведении. В основном он танцует, но если попадается соответствующий клиент, не отказывается и от дополнительного заработка.

Эл слушал Серёжу в перерывах между ласками, немного рассказывал о себе, а потом внезапно понял, что не выйдет из этого заведения, пока не придёт пора возвращаться на своё судно. И уже точно знал, где проведёт следующий отпуск. Эх, ещё не отплыли, а уже хочется поскорее вернуться!

Каждый раз, когда «Северная заря» вставала на якоря в родном порту, Эл спешил в «Нагасаки». Там ждал его любимый, мысли о котором теперь занимали весь разум «французского капитана», а на деле — русского по происхождению юнги. Серёжа отказывался брать с него деньги за любовь, потому что по совести это он ещё приплачивать должен за то море нежности и удовольствия, которое дарил ему возлюбленный. И Эл возил ему подарки. Серёжа ворчал, что ни в чём не нуждается, и что зря Эл тратит такие деньги на побрякушки и тряпки. Но Эл настаивал: «Ты ведь танцуешь, на сцене будет очень красиво. Смотри какая кофта — зелёная и с высоким воротником, тебе такое идёт. Китайский шёлк! И кольцо возьми, оно мужское. Там настоящий рубин, хоть и маленький. Алый, как твои губы!»

Потом, заласканный с ног до головы, Серёжа, надев мужской костюм, провожал своего друга в порт и возвращался к себе в «Нагасаки», плясать джигу и ждать возвращения Эла. Так проходили месяцы…

В начале лета тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатого, едва ступив на твёрдую землю, Эл с гостинцами уже спешил в ставшее родным заведение. Однако, хозяйка встретила его неласково. Посмотрела печально, вздохнула и сказала:

— Нечего тебе здесь больше делать. Нет больше твоего Серёжи. Убили его. Если хочешь, могу могилу показать.

Эл выронил из рук свёртки, прислонился к стене, чтоб не упасть, и просто наблюдал как окружающий мир постепенно теряет свои краски, звуки становятся противным шумом, а собственное тело — тяжёлым мешком с костями, который выбросить бы где и больше не подбирать никогда.

Он опоздал всего на сутки. Какой-то засидевшийся до закрытия посетитель, то ли нанюхавшись кокаина, то ли наевшись гашиша, стал чинить погром в «Нагасаки» — ломал мебель и бил девушек. Серёжа, как один из немногих присутствующих мужчин, бросился унимать бузотёра, а тот вдруг возьми, да и выхвати из кармана ножик. Несколько проникающих ранений в область груди и шеи не оставили Серёже ни единого шанса.

Как Эл прожил следующие два месяца, он не вспомнил бы даже, если бы захотел. Пришёл в чувства только в августе, когда услышал о наборе добровольцев на фронт. «Это мой шанс закончить всё достойно», — подумал тогда Эл и направился к ближайшему рекрутёру. Встретить следующий, тысяча девятьсот пятнадцатый год, ему уже не довелось.


	2. Ресторан "Берлин"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0iPl1UDcEQc  
> "Курносая" - не самый плохой образчик русского шансона в дворовом стиле 90-х в исполнении Ирины Ежовой. Но в фике время действия - 1933 год, т.е.

Никакого алкоголя у них в доме не водится. От слова «совсем». Эл не употребляет сам и крайне негативно относится к тому, когда пьёт Серёжа. Слишком хорошо знает, чем всё это может закончится. Однажды уже «зелёный змий» доводил их до гробовой доски.

* * *

Случилось это ещё до войны, в относительно благополучное мирное время. Электрон, а для домашних — Элек, только что поступил в Московский государственный университет на математический факультет, и его семья решила отметить это дело торжественным ужином в уютном ресторане «Берлин», что на Неглинной. Семья у Элека была достаточно обеспеченная — оба родителя профессора того же МГУ, отец — и вовсе известный на весь Союз ученый-физик. Но в ресторане Элек оказался впервые. Оно и не удивительно — не дело советскому работнику науки тратить честно заработанные деньги на постоянные посиделки в ресторанах, словно он какой мелкобуржуазный элемент или того хуже — недобитый НЭПман. Подобными развлечениями профессор свою семью не баловал, и его сын Электрон, спортсмен и комсомолец, всецело поддерживал отца в этом отношении. Но в «Берлине» ему понравилось. Всё понравилось — и еда, и музыка, и даже шампанское. Однако, то, что перевернуло всю благополучную жизнь примерного студента Элека с ног на голову, относилось совсем не к еде и напиткам. В этом ресторане он встретил своего двойника.

За соседним столиком сидела точная копия самого Элека. Парень его возраста и комплекции имел не только светлые кудрявые волосы и карие глаза. Черты его лица были точь-в-точь как у самого Элека. Сначала он хотел показать необычного посетителя своим родителям, но потом передумал. Они его не видели, столик двойника был вне их поля зрения, а вот Элек видел. И даже кое-что слышал.

Двойник сидел за своим столиком не один — рядом с ним был мужчина лет тридцати пяти-сорока. Он подливал в бокал парня коньяк, говорил ему какие-то комплименты по поводу внешности, какие говорят обычно девушкам на свидании, и иногда касался его руки. А паренёк тоже вёл себя странно — лукаво улыбался собеседнику, то и дело отводил глаза, в общем, кокетничал. Такое поведение поразило Элека до глубины души.

Только вот вскоре двойник с приятелем ушли. Юноша был заметно пьян и уже нетвёрдо держался на ногах, в то время как его компаньон был практически трезв и поддерживал своего спутника за талию, когда они покидали ресторан. Элека неприятно кольнуло в груди, когда он наблюдал эту картину. А потом и вовсе захотелось домой — без странного двойника ресторан уже не казался Элеку таким привлекательным местом.

Всю ночь Элек не мог сомкнуть глаз — близнец из ресторана не шёл из головы. Во чтобы то ни стало с ним надо познакомиться, решил студент и уже без пятнадцати девять следующего вечера был у того самого заведения. Почему-то он посчитал, что сегодня непременно увидит так прохожего на него вчерашнего посетителя.

— Ты рано, Серёжа. Что, дома не сидится? Зато выглядишь сегодня хорошо, — к Элеку, едва он вошёл в стеклянные двери «Берлина», подошёл невысокий полноватый мужчина в очках и проводил его за столик в конце зала. Так Элек узнал, что его двойника зовут Серёжей.

А через полчаса тот же метрдотель подвёл к столику и объект его интереса.

— Ух ты! И чего это ты на меня такой похожий?! — Серёжа, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, протянул Элеку руку. — Сергей Сыроежкин.

— Меня зовут Электрон, Элек. Громов, — встал ему навстречу студент и ответил на рукопожатие. — Я хотел бы с тобой познакомиться.

— Не вопрос! Купи мне выпить и знакомься на здоровье! — подмигнул ему Серёжа.

— Х-хорошо, что ты будешь? — Элек лихорадочно прикидывал в уме здешние цены на алкоголь и имеющуюся у него в бумажнике сумму.

— Я люблю коньяк и бренди. Лучше всего кальвадос, — Серёжа с вызовом смотрел на своего двойника, не переставая при этом хитро улыбаться.

— У нас есть, прямо из Нормандии, — подал голос невесть откуда взявшийся официант. — Какой предпочитаете — грушевый или яблочный?

— Грушевый, — в один голос заявили близнецы. Официант согласно кивнул и исчез.

Элек не пил. Во-первых, из экономии, во-вторых, просто не любил крепкие напитки. Он смотрел на Серёжу, с довольным видом потягивающего свой грушевый кальвадос, и не мог наглядеться. Хоть парень и был точной его копией, смотреть, однако, на него было гораздо приятнее, чем на себя в зеркало.

— Значит, ты бываешь здесь каждый день? — удивился Элек, когда двойник стал рассказывать о себе.

— Да, жизнь-то у меня скучная. С утра на завод, потом домой. Я ученик литейщика на «Серп и молоте», зарплата — копейки, а надо что-то есть и платить за комнату. На развлечения вообще не остаётся. А тут меня угощают. Музыка опять же, атмосфера… праздничная. Люди интересные… попадаются. Иногда. Ладно, пойдём, — Серёжа допил свой бренди и поманил Элека к выходу. — Раз уж мы с тобой встретились, мне здесь больше нечего ловить. Зато ты молодой и красивый, прям как я! — засмеялся Серёжа, а Элек не понял, почему от его слов на душе стало так легко.

Они шли какими-то тёмными переулками, народу — никого, страшновато — вдруг какой гоп-стоп привяжется. Драться Элек умел, но против банды налётчиков с ножами кулаки не так эффективны.

И тут произошло то, чего Элек никак не ожидал — Серёжа резко развернулся к нему, прижал к стене какого-то дома и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. У Элека от такого поворота событий закружилась голова и стали подкашиваться ноги. Он ведь и не целовался никогда. А тут — первый поцелуй, да ещё с парнем!

— Пойдём быстрее, тут недалеко совсем, — Серёжа тянул Элека за руку вглубь квартала.

Серёжины соседи по его полуподвальному жилищу уже спали, и они с Элеком незамеченными прошли в комнату.

— Серёж, — уже утром спросил его Элек, — ты делаешь это со всеми мужчинами, которые угощают тебя в ресторане?

— Бесплатно ж меня никто поить не будет, — зевнул Серёжа и крепче обнял своего нового любовника. — А ты, комсомолец, знаешь, что в этом году статью ввели? За мужеложство. Так что, мы теперь с тобой преступники.

— Что? Я не знал… — Элек действительно был далёк от всего этого. Но вывод сделал неожиданный. — Серёжа, тебе нельзя больше заниматься такими вещами. Это опасно. Я никому ничего не скажу, но вдруг кто-нибудь донесёт? А мы можем встречаться только с тобой, тайно, никто ничего не узнает.

Серёжа тогда только рассмеялся на слова Элека. А вот сам Элек потерял с тех пор покой. Каждый вечер встречал он Серёжу у ресторана и всячески старался расстроить его свидания. Серёжа злился и ругался — его репутация в «Берлине» была безнадёжно испорчена.

— Серёжа, — пытался достучаться до него Элек, — ты хочешь красивой жизни и дорогого алкоголя. Иди учись, ты же можешь поступить на вечерний. Хочешь, я тебе помогу, подготовлю. Выучишься, у тебя будет интересная работа, хорошая зарплата. Ты сможешь сам позволить себе удовольствия, за которые не надо будет расплачиваться собственным телом.

Серёжа в ответ на увещевания своего друга лишь демонстрировал сарказм и полное недоверие:

— Я не такой умный как ты, Эл. Я не смогу. Мне просто хочется получать от жизни удовольствия, пока я молод. Вот и всё.

— Ты просто лентяй, Серёжа! — злился на него Элек. — Сейчас столько всего интересного, прогресс идёт семимильными шагами. Уверен, лет через десять, максимум пятнадцать, человек сможет покорить космос, летать на луну. И у нас есть уникальный шанс участвовать в этом!

— Это у тебя есть, Эл, — кривил недовольную гримаску Серёжа. — Единственные звёзды, которые светят мне, нарисованы на коньячных бутылках. И, пожалуй, других мне и не надо. Я не стану большим учёным. Мне не дано.

— Дурак! — в сердцах кричал на него Элек.

— О чём я тебе и толкую, — кивал Серёжа.

Они ругались, Элек приходил в отчаяние от совершенной Серёжиной инертности, нежелания что-либо менять в жизни и прикладывать усилия. Но расстаться с ним не мог — так полюбил своего непутёвого двойника, что согласен был терпеть его лень и пьянство хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь, лишь бы только быть с Серёжей рядом. Совершенно иррациональное чувство, с которым будущий математик ничего не мог поделать. Да и не хотел, по большому счёту.

Родители Элека ни о чем не догадывались. Только иногда предлагали сыну привести к ним познакомиться девушку, у которой он так часто остаётся ночевать. Раз у них всё так серьёзно. Электрон каждый раз отмалчивался, либо сводил разговор к шутке. Он не хотел иметь секретов от родных, но как представишь родителям вместо девушки парня? Особенно, в свете последних изменений в уголовном законодательстве. К тому же, сильно пьющего парня?..

Тайна раскрылась неожиданно. Где-то перед Новым годом, когда у студентов самый разгар зачётной недели, профессору Громову позвонили из милиции и пригласили на… опознание. Профессор был сильным и волевым человеком, он поехал один, ничего не сказав о звонке супруге — вдруг всё обойдется и это какая-то ошибка? Ошибки, разумеется, не было. Профессору предъявили сразу два одинаковых тела, но своего сына профессор опознал безошибочно по старому шраму после аппендицита.

Как сообщил следователь, студент первого курса МГУ Электрон Викторович Громов и ученик литейщика металлургического завода «Серп и молот» Сергей Павлович Сыроежкин были обнаружены соседями последнего у него в комнате. Оба молодых человека отравились угарным газом во время пожара, который произошёл этой ночью в квартире, где проживал гражданин Сыроежкин. В крови погибших обнаружено высокое содержание алкоголя, который, собственно, и помешал им вовремя заметить возгорание и запах дыма и покинуть помещение. Также осмотр тел показал, что незадолго до гибели молодые люди вступали в половую связь, по-видимому, друг с другом. Но это уже непосредственно к делу не относится.

Профессор не мог поверить, что его Элек, примерный студент, послушный сын, спортсмен и комсомолец, связался

с парнем, да ещё и с выпивохой. И, естественно, сам покатился по наклонной. Трагический итог оказался вполне закономерен. И как они с женой недоглядели? Наверное, потому что оба «горели» на работе и редко бывали дома. Только вот профессор не знал, что это был один единственный раз, когда Элек уступил Серёжиным просьбам и согласился выпить с ним за компанию. Уж очень погано тогда было у него на душе…


	3. Купите папиросы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня Германа Яблокова посвящена осиротевшим после еврейских погромов детям. Время действия в ней - период сразу после первой мировой войны. В этом рассказе близнецы встречаются после окончания Великой Отечественной войны.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMGddgRRbes

Серёжа просыпается почти каждую ночь от кошмаров. Он начинает невесомо целовать лицо Эла и прижимается к нему всем телом. Серёжа ни капли не возбуждён, он просто хочет снять стресс после тяжёлого сна, почувствовать реальность в виде тепла дорогого человека, убедиться что всё хорошо.

По иронии судьбы Эл знает лучше самого Серёжи, что ему снится. Да, в этот раз он не совсем человек, но у них всё равно одинаковая внешность и светлые волосы. Элу вообще кажется, что внешность у них всегда одна и та же, так они и находят или, лучше сказать, узнают друг друга, когда приходит время.

Серёжа, в отличие от Элека, ничего не помнит, вернее, воспоминания приходят к нему только во сне и только об одной жизни. Он бормочет сквозь сон что-то о папиросах, потом просыпается в страхе, начинает тереть глаза, целовать Элека, а Эл обнимает уже забывшего содержание сновидения, но всё ещё помнящего его ужас любовника. Целует, ласкает, любит его нежно и осторожно. Тогда, наконец, Серёжа засыпает и спокойно спит до утра, а утром уже ничего не помнит. Даже то, как они занимались любовью. Ну и ладно.

* * *

Эл (полное своё имя он уже и не помнил) тогда очередной раз сбежал из детского дома. На вольных хлебах всяко лучше. И безопаснее. Никто не бьёт, не отнимает еду, не пытается изнасиловать… Нет этой ужасной тесноты, болезней и вшей. Хотя, вши конечно, есть. Куда ж без них? Безусловно, все эти перечисленные «прелести» есть и на свободе, но Эл быстро научился чуять неприятности за версту и выживал на улице, даже не сильно напрягаясь. Банд он сторонился, предпочитая промышлять в одиночку. В Москву тоже старался не соваться, хотя там поживиться было чем — публика состоятельная, при харчах.

В тот раз Эл остановился в маленьком подмосковном городке. Нашёл себе относительно безопасный ночлег в старом сарае, а в одном кабаке только что скоммуниздил пару краюх хлеба и знатный кусок сыра. В сарайке у него спиртовка есть и чайник — он кипяток согреет и цивильно поужинает. В питейном заведении было душно, дела свои он уже закончил — жадность, как известно, фраера сгубила, а едой на сегодня он обеспечен. Выйдя на улицу, Эл остановился. Было уже темно и поздно, погода сырая — не ровён час простуду подхватишь, даром, что май месяц. Надо возвращаться на ночлег. Только Эл застыл как вкопанный — прислонившись к стене кабака стоял мальчик. Он был босой, одежда его представляла собой лохмотья. Несмотря на крайнюю худобу, грязный и непрезентабельный внешний вид, Эл определил, что мальчику лет 12, то есть они ровесники. А вот лицо… Эл нечасто видел своё отражение, но в том, что сейчас стенку подпирает собой его двойник, он не сомневался. Паренёк был белокурым, с вьющимися волосами как у Эла, и это не мог скрыть даже слой грязи, равномерно покрывающий всё его тощее тельце. И глаза у него тоже были карими. Даже родинка на правой скуле имелась. Бывает же такое! Эл только диву давался. Может, у него когда-то брат-близнец был? Эх, поговорить с ним надо…

Но Эл медлил, не спрашивал ничего, только стоял поодаль и слушал, потому что мальчишка… пел. И складывалось впечатление, что исполнял он песню собственного сочинения, да ещё автобиографическую. Прислушавшись к словам, которые пел двойник, Эл обратил внимание, что тот и впрямь смотрит куда-то в пустоту немигающим взглядом. Мальчик действительно был слепой.

Друзья, купите папиросы!

Подходи, пехота и матросы,

Подходите, пожалейте, сироту меня согрейте,

посмотрите, ноги мои босы…

Подходите, пожалейте, сироту меня согрейте,

посмотрите, ноги мои босы…

Отец мой жизнь за Родину отдал,

Мамку на рассвете где-то немец расстрелял,

А сестра моя в неволе, сам я ранен в чистом поле,

От того и зренье потерял.

А сестра моя в неволе, сам я ранен в чистом поле,

От того и зренье потерял.

Друзья, смотрите я не вижу…

Только сейчас Эл заметил, что в руках мальчик держит несколько пачек Беломора. А ещё он вдруг понял, что больше никогда не отойдёт от слепого. Уведёт с собой или пойдёт за ним, куда бы тот ни направился. Это было странное чувство, которое можно было охарактеризовать одним словом — «нашёл». Эл до этого момента и не подозревал, что ищет кого-то — он сирота, родителей никогда не знал, а дед и тётка погибли в сорок третьем во время бомбёжки. Но вот теперь у него неожиданно образовалась семья. Пусть эта самая «семья» ещё и не в курсе существования Эла, но Эл её нашёл и уже не отпустит. Надо только объясниться.

Милостыней вас я не обижу,

Подходите, пожалейте, сироту меня согрейте,

Посмотрите, ноги мои босы…

Подходите, пожалейте, сироту меня согрейте,

Посмотрите, ноги мои босы…

Я парнишка мне двенадцать лет.

Я спросил у человека: «Дай же мне ответ,

Где здесь можно приютиться или богу помолиться,

От чего не мил мне белый свет?

Где здесь можно приютиться или богу помолиться,

От чего не мил мне белый свет?»

Друзья, купите папиросы!

Подходи, пехота и матросы,

Подходите, пожалейте, сироту меня согрейте,

Посмотрите, ноги мои босы.

Подходите, пожалейте, сироту меня согрейте,

Посмотрите ноги мои босы

Мальчик допел, а Эл подошёл к нему, легко тронул за плечо и сказал:

— Я Эл. Так меня зовут. Мне двенадцать лет, и я очень похож на тебя. Наверное, ты — мой потерянный брат.

— Эл… — повторил незнакомое имя мальчик. — А меня зовут Серёжа. Вообще-то, по-другому, но все зовут Серёжей. Только у меня нет братьев, я точно знаю. Только сестра… была…

— Теперь есть. Я буду твоим братом. Держи, — воспользовавшись тем, что мальчик уже убрал свой товар в сумку, висевшую у него не шее, Эл вложил в ладонь Серёжи кусок хлеба и сыр. — Пойдём со мной, у меня тут сарайка есть на примете, там тепло.

Серёжа почему-то доверился незнакомцу и пошёл. Они устроились в деревянном полуразвалившемся домике, в который Эл уже натаскал кучу тряпья, попили кипятка, доели остатки хлеба и заснули, тесно прижавшись друг к дружке для тепла. И Эл вдруг осознал, что совершенно счастлив, впервые с июня сорок первого. Серёжа во сне улыбался.

Так они прожили всё лето, и Эл за всё время практически не выпускал из своих рук Серёжину ладонь. Он стал глазами этого контуженного мальчика, своего названного брата, добывал для них еду и даже достал с превеликими усилиями Серёже обувь. И охранял его, когда тот пел и собирал милостыню. А в октябре, когда мальчики обследовали новое, более тёплое укрытие себе на зиму, для них всё закончилось. Сдетонировала неразорвавшаяся с войны бомба, и кирпичная постройка полностью разрушилась, став могилой для двух беспризорников. Началась новая жизнь… Её Элек тоже хорошо помнит, она была гораздо счастливее и длиннее предыдущей.


	4. Не надо, не надо...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/tK2qL9XPGsM  
> Не совсем романс - близкая по духу дворовая песня, по времени совпадает со временем рассказа, начало 1970-х. Сюжет немного изменён, чтобы приблизить текст фика к жестокому романсу.

«Подлец и предатель, вот ты кто!» — бросил ему Серёжа во время последней ссоры. Несправедливое, конечно, обвинение и даже, можно сказать, глупое. Но после Серёжиных слов Элек отказался от места ведущего разработчика в крупной IT компании. А всё потому, что должность эта требовала переезда в один из зарубежных филиалов, где открылась вакансия, и Вовка Корольков, который трудился в этой конторе не первый год, сразу вспомнил про Эла. Элек на такой позиции ещё не работал, но благодаря Вовкиной протекции его бы взяли. Загвоздка состояла в том, что Серёжа в чужой стране работы по специальности бы не нашёл. И вынужден был бы заниматься либо неквалифицированным трудом наравне с другими гастарбайтерами, либо сидеть на шее у Эла как домохозяйка. Либо… остаться на Родине и продолжать трудиться в родном НИИ, где его карьера худо-бедно, со скрипом, но шла вверх. Оба варианта для Серёжи были неприемлемы — в одном случае страдали его гордость и амбиции, в другом — вся жизнь грозила скатиться под откос, потому что как же он без Эла? И Электроник плюнул на представившийся ему шанс пробиться сейчас к вершинам своей профессии и принципиально другому уровню доходов — остался на месте, с Серёжей. Однажды он уже делал неправильный выбор.

* * *

Отец Эльдара, для домашних — Эла, был дипломатом, и имел возможность обеспечить своему сыну, студенту пятого курса МГИМО, дипломатическую карьеру в одной из Скандинавских стран. Чего греха таить, для советского человека времён эпохи развитого социализма трудовой путь на благо Родины за её границами (особенно, если трудиться предстоит в Северной Америке и Западной Европе) — предел мечтаний. Эл очень даже ценил выпавший на его долю шанс удачно устроиться в жизни. Ему и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что он по собственной воле способен упустить такое везение.

Эл только что с отличием закончил семестр, впереди были ещё два летних месяца, потом диплом (который непременно будет красным), потом стажировка где-нибудь в Швеции, Дании или Норвегии, потом работа там же в дипкорпусе. Вся его жизнь была расписана на годы вперёд, и Эла это вполне устраивало.

Он шёл по тенистому парку, подставлял лицо под свежий ветерок и был совершенно счастлив. Сначала Эл даже не понял, что произошло. Он прошёл по инерции ещё несколько шагов и только потом остановился и оглянулся назад. Парень тоже стоял и смотрел на Эла. Всё верно, ему не показалось — он встретил своего двойника. Даже стрижка у них была одинаковая и родинка на правой скуле…

— Привет! Меня зовут Эльдар, для своих — Эл, — будущий дипломат разом забыл всю осторожность при общении с незнакомцами. Он просто подошёл к двойнику и протянул ему руку.

— Сергей, — незнакомец смотрел на него во все глаза. — А чего это ты на меня такой похожий?

— На свете ведь есть двойники, — пожал плечами Эл. — Статистики я не знаю, но, думаю, вероятность нашей встречи составляет… в общем, она крайне мала. Нам очень повезло!

— Ага. А ты сейчас сильно занят? — спросил всё ещё ошарашенный встречей с двойником Сергей.

— Я совершенно свободен, — улыбнулся Эл. Ему почему-то было очень приятно, что двойник тоже проявил к нему интерес.

И они пошли гулять по парку вместе. Оказалось, что Сергей тоже окончил пятый курс, будет инженером и очень надеется, что после диплома останется в Москве. Проболтав и прошатавшись по городу до самого вечера, ребята договорились встретиться на следующий день. Встретились, на этот раз утром, и опять провели весь день вместе. И следующий. Всю неделю не расставались, и всё им казалось мало — никак не могли насытиться общением друг с другом, так они крепко подружились.

Чем больше они общались, тем чаще Сергей стал замечать, что когда они находились в уединённых местах, например, гуляли в самых глухих частях столичных парков, Эл как-то очень близко к нему держался, обнимал якобы по-дружески, прижимался всем телом. Серёжа не знал как на это реагировать. С одной стороны было безумно приятно, возбуждающе. С другой — пугало своей неправильностью и запретностью.

— Не надо, — говорил Сергей, чувствуя, что рука его друга переместилась пониже спины, — увидит кто-нибудь, не надо…

— Мы здесь одни, — в шею ударило горячее дыхание, а бедром явно чувствовалось чужое возбуждение.

— Всё равно, не надо, ну, мало ли…

— Хорошо, мы подождём, когда стемнеет, — шепнул Эл прямо Серёже в ухо, от чего у парня по всему телу пошла сладкая дрожь.

Стемнело. В парке не осталось ни души, и больше Серёжа не просил своего друга остановиться. Эл целовал его, прижав к стволу старого дуба, а Серёжа, обняв его за шею, не мог сдержать тихих стонов, до того хорошо ему было. Очень быстро ласки стали смелее, откровеннее, и вот уже Сергей оказался развёрнут лицом к дереву. Было и больно, и стыдно, и… так сладко!

Теперь их свидания, а это были именно свидания, всегда заканчивались затемно. Они любили друг друга в парке пока было тепло. Потом наступила осень, похолодало, пошли дожди, время заняла учеба, написание дипломов. Встречи стали реже, и Эл решился позвать Серёжу к себе домой. У Серёжи встречаться было нельзя — его мать была переводчиком и работала дома. А у Эла иногда получалось выкроить время, когда они оба были свободны и дома никого не было.

Через пару месяцев Серёжа с Элом так привыкли к этим встречам, что совсем потеряли бдительность. В какой-то раз отец Эла вернулся домой раньше обычного. Услышал из комнаты сына характерные звуки и насторожился — стоны и ахи были совсем не девичьими. Мужчина осторожно заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и… замер. Он не ошибся — сын действительно занимался любовью с парнем. Очень похожим на самого Эла, но разве это что-то меняет?.. Отец Эла не сделал бы карьеры, если бы был склонен рубить с плеча. Напротив, он тихо прикрыл дверь и незамеченным скрылся в своей комнате. И даже услышал объяснения в любви между парнями, когда Эл провожал своего любовника.

Как только дверь за Серёжей закрылась, старый дипломат вышел из своей комнаты и обратился к испуганному его появлением сыну.

— Эл, я не буду тебя ругать и отчитывать. Ты уже взрослый человек. Я просто расскажу тебе о твоих перспективах. На следующей неделе ты защищаешь диплом и практически сразу едешь на стажировку в советское представительство в Дании. Потом, после успешного окончания стажировки, остаёшься работать там же. И второй вариант — ты не рвёшь с этим мальчиком, и твоя карьера дипломата начнется в республике Бангладеш. Или выбирай себе любую другую профессию. Но уже без моей помощи.

— П-пап, — от волнения у Эла пересохло в горле, — я… не хочу в Бангладеш. И другую профессию — тоже…

— Тогда ты завтра приглашаешь этого Серёжу сюда и говоришь ему, что между вами всё кончено. Я должен это слышать, поэтому буду в соседней комнате. А по окончании стажировки ты женишься. Ты знаешь, что это обязательное условие для работы за границей и не я его придумал. Девушку можешь начать искать себе уже сейчас. Впрочем, у меня есть несколько вариантов.

Когда на следующий день Серёжа покинул квартиру Эла, он на полном серьёзе думал, что жить ему теперь незачем. Просто потому, что как же он без Эла? Нет, он знал, что Эл будущий дипломат, и у его отца большие связи. Но раньше друг говорил, что попросит отца поспособствовать пристроить его в МИДе. На какой-нибудь совсем мелкой должности, но зато в Москве. А теперь… Эл не был с ним холоден, он просил понять его — ситуация изменилась, остаться не получится. И между ними тоже ничего больше не будет. Серёже было больно, он почти физически ощущал эту боль и даже не сразу понял, что болит по-настоящему.

Прошло два с лишним года. Эл опять шёл через тот самый парк, где когда-то встретил своего двойника. Которого, как потом оказалось, полюбил всем сердцем и так и не смог забыть. На этот раз Эл не был счастлив. Он закончил наконец стажировку, которая показалась ему адом вдали от Серёжи. А сейчас шел на свидание с девушкой, на которой он скорее всего женится и которую совсем не любит. И опять уедет. Как там Серёжа? Он ничего не знал о нём, но надеялся, что любимый забыл его. Эл не хотел, чтобы и Серёжа также страдал всё это время.

Эл шёл по дорожке и вспоминал, как обнимал своего друга, как тот смущался и всё говорил: «Не надо». И вдруг услышал этот голос наяву.

— Не надо!.. Не беги так быстро, я не успеваю… за тобой!

Это был Сергей. Он бежал по дорожке и катил пустую сидячую коляску. Впереди семенил на кривых ещё ножках малыш, немногим больше года. Наконец, Серёжа, с большим для такого молодого человека трудом, догнал ребёнка, усадил его в коляску, пристегнул и, не взирая на его вопли, тяжело плюхнулся на ближайшую лавочку переводить дыхание.

— Серёжа! — крикнул Эл и со всех ног бросился к нему. Серёжа удивлённо поднял на бывшего любовника взгляд и схватился за сердце. — Серёжа, что с тобой? Тебе плохо?

— Эл… — Сергей достал из кармана таблетку и положил под язык.

— Серёжа! Серёженька… Я так рад тебя снова видеть! — обнимал друга Эл. — Я люблю тебя, — признание вырвалось у Эла само. — Прости меня… Я хочу быть с тобой, если только ты хоть немного меня ещё любишь. Я не уеду больше…

— Ну, что ты такое говоришь, Эл? Ты же видишь — у меня ребенок. Я женат, Эл! И я… не хочу быть с тобой. Подлец ты и предатель… бросил меня… а я ведь чуть не умер тогда, — вопреки своим словам Серёжа смотрел не Эла без злости. В его глазах была нежность, а с губ никак не уходила улыбка. Он всё ещё любил и был рад встрече.

То, что Эл узнал из Серёжиного рассказа повергло его в шок. Два года назад, расставшись с Элом, у молодого и здорового парня Сергея случился… инфаркт. Как ему потом сказали в больнице, возможно, от сильного стресса, вызванного неприятными переживаниями. «Разбитое сердце» оказалось не просто красивым выражением… Восстанавливался Сергей долго, а потом выяснилось, что теперь у него сердечная недостаточность и приобретенный порок сердца. Так Сергей стал инвалидом. Даже диплом свой смог защитить только через полгода. Однако, всё это время его поддерживала подруга, бывшая одноклассница. Девушка была влюблена в Серёжу ещё со школы и в трудную минуту оказалась рядом. Молодые люди поженились — а как ещё Сергей мог отблагодарить её? Потом родился ребенок, и молодая мама почти сразу вышла на работу. Потому что Серёжа работать не может по состоянию здоровья. Так что, теперь он сидит с ребёнком, пока жена и его родители, у которых живут молодые, на работе. Что будет потом, он не знает, потому что здоровье его потихоньку ухудшается, врачи прогнозов не дают…

Эл ничего на это не сказал, он был подавлен. Только узнал у Серёжи, когда они будут гулять завтра. До своего свидания он так и не дошёл. И с тех пор встречал Серёжу с малышом каждый будний день. Они гуляли пару часов, и было видно, что Серёжа по-прежнему рад своему другу. Правда, больше, чем взять любимого человека за руку или приобнять за плечи, Эл позволить себе не мог. Теперь они могли быть только друзьями. Впрочем, Эл был счастлив и этим.

Ради того, чтобы каждый день иметь возможность видеться с Серёжей, Эл уволился из МИДа. И пошёл работать на ближайший хлебозавод в ночную смену. Дома был дикий скандал, родители никак не могли понять такой глупый поступок сына. Хотя, отец определённо о чём-то догадывался.

— Сынок, я думаю, что заслужил то, чтобы ты был честен со мной, — в итоге отец вызвал Эла на откровенный разговор. — Скажи, дело в том молодом человеке, который так похож на тебя?

— Да, пап. Так я хотя бы вижу его. Он теперь женат, у него есть ребёнок, и мы просто друзья. И ещё… он очень болен. Боюсь, ему немного осталось, — Эл сказал это как-то уж слишком спокойно. И его отец не придал этому должного внимания.

«Что ж, — подумал тогда мужчина, — когда всё закончится, я напрягу все свои связи и устрою Эльдара обратно в МИД. Да, карьера будет уже не та, но всяко лучше, чем на хлебозаводе разнорабочим».

Всё закончилось действительно быстро. Зайдя в свой кабинет, где он иногда работал дома, отец Эла остановился — нехорошее предчувствие терзало его. Дверца сейфа, где он хранил важные документы и наградной пистолет, полученный им ещё во время службы в вооружённых силах, была закрыта неплотно.

— Эл! — закричал мужчина и, не дождавшись ответа, бросился в комнату сына.

Пистолет был всё ещё в руке Эла, а сам он лежал на полу в луже крови, которая уже давно перестала вытекать из раны в виске, и невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок. На письменном столе лежала записка:

«Вчера не стало моего Серёжи. Простите, что не оправдал ваших ожиданий».


	5. Дым сигарет с ментолом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/7ECJcEyWWeg  
> Начало 90-х - время баллад...

Ментол — это вещество, которое андроид не выносит в любом виде. Даже мятную зубную пасту не признаёт. Хорошо, что и Серёжа не любит теперь этот вкус. И не курит. Сейчас это и не модно, хвала богам. То ли дело раньше — народ дымил как паровозы, а в квартире близнецов то там, то тут валялись зелёные пачки Данхилла.

* * *

Это был единственный раз, когда они с Сережей действительно были монозиготными близнецами. Отец их помахал маме ручкой ещё до рождения малышей, а мать, оказавшись в трудной жизненной ситуации, постепенно стала вести асоциальный образ жизни и сгинула, когда парни учились в средней школе.

Алан, которого родной брат, едва научившись говорить, отказывался называть иначе как Элом, и Сергей остались на попечении престарелой бабки. И счастье, что она дожила до их совершеннолетия, избавив тем самым ребят от перспективы оказаться в детском доме.

Учились близнецы неплохо. Точнее, неплохо за себя и за брата учился Эл. Поэтому они даже закончили десять классов и, возможно, поступили бы в какой-нибудь ВУЗ, если бы… не открывшиеся таланты ребят, позволившие им в самом начале девяностых без всякого высшего образования зарабатывать неплохие деньги.

Настоящим талантом, впрочем, по мнению Эла, обладал только Сергей. У него был абсолютный музыкальный слух и способности к сочинительству. Он писал песни. На высокое искусство его произведения, конечно, не тянули, но простенькие танцевальные ритмы и незатейливые слова весьма нравились публике. Братья играли на всех школьных дискотеках и пользовались большим успехом у подростков. Правда, монетизировать, как сейчас говорят, свой успех они не умели. И тут помог неожиданно открывшийся талант Эла — заводить знакомства с нужными людьми.

На одну из школьных дискотек, где выступали братья, пришли спонсоры. Спонсировали они школу конкретно компьютерным классом, и теперь деректриса всегда старалась пригласить почётных гостей и выказать им всяческую признательность. А заодно проагитировать педсостав и родителей учеников проголосовать за щедрых господ на предстоящих выборах.

Один из бизнесменов обратил внимание на музыкальный дуэт, и Эл каким-то шестым чувством понял — вот он, их шанс. Он весь вечер не просто улыбался этому дядьке, он откровенно строил ему глазки. Серёгу, понятное дело, бесило такое поведение братца, в перерывах он шипел и угрожал Элу, требовал прекратить непотребство, но всё напрасно.

— Как ты не понимаешь, Серёжа, я стараюсь для нас. Вдруг что выгорит? — отвечал на обвинения брата Эл.

И действительно, выгорело. Бизнес школьного спонсора заключался во владении несколькими ресторанами с живой музыкой, и ушлый нувориш предложил ребятам работать у него. Платил он им меньше, чем профессиональным раскрученным артистам, а пели они не хуже. Тем более, песенки Серёжи понравились и посетителям этих заведений.

Поначалу всё было здорово. У ребят появились собственные деньги, и гораздо бОльшие, чем они могли бы заработать на каком-нибудь заводе или в НИИ, если бы пошли получать образование дальше. Проблемы начались, когда Серёжа узнал, что его Эл всё это время, оказывается, спал с хозяином. Сергей просто невовремя зашёл в кабинет руководства в поисках брата. Нашёл, да. Эла никто не насиловал, он сам с видимым удовольствием подмахивал генеральному директору сети общепита. А Серёжа понял, что хочет убить. Причём обоих. Дома разразился грандиозный скандал.

— Шлюха! — орал на брата Сергей. — Ты подставляешься ему, этому старому козлу, а меня всё это время динамил!

— Ты совсем дурак, Серёжа? — возмущался Эл. — Он мой единственный любовник, при том он даже не женат. И что плохого, что я сплю с ним? Благодаря этому у нас есть работа, твои песни знают люди. Может быть, мы даже сможем записать альбом!

— Но ты спишь с ним, не со мной! — не слушал разумных доводов брата Сергей. — Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя, как хочу тебя, — Серёжа стискивал близнеца в объятиях и пытался поцеловать. Но силы у них были равны, а Эл сопротивлялся.

— Опомнись, Серёжа! Мы же братья, что ты творишь?! — Эл, что было сил, отталкивал брата. Не хотел, но отталкивал.

Когда-то Эл не устоял. Это был их День рождения - шестнадцать лет, и братья в честь праздника употребили на двоих бутылку портвейна, а потом ещё выдули шампанское и какой-то газированный коктейль в банке. И завалились спать. Сквозь сон тогда Эл почувствовал прикосновение к щеке теплых губ. Губы вскоре переместились на шею, потом на подбородок, а потом Эла уже целовали взасос, стараясь протолкнуть язык как можно глубже в его рот, он чувствовал на себе чужую тяжесть. Сил сопротивляться не было, по телу разливалась истома, и Эл открыл глаза. На нём лежал его собственный близнец и со всей страстью целовал, гладил его, зарывался пальцами в волосы, лез в штаны… Эл понимал, что это неправильно, так не должно быть. Но алкоголь снял все запреты, и долго сдерживаемая им самим страсть прорвалась наружу.

Однако, утром Эл пришёл в ужас. Он занимался любовью с родным братом! Что может быть отвратительнее? Такое больше никогда не должно повториться… И Эл, прорыдав полдня от раскаяния в содеянном, взял с напуганного такой его реакцией брата обещание, что тот больше никогда не подойдёт к нему с подобными намерениями. Серёжа клялся ему в любви, ползал в ногах, умоляя ответить на его чувства, но слово всё-таки дал.

Только пустился с тех пор во все тяжкие. Менял девчонок, а иногда и парней, как перчатки, пил всякую дрянь чуть ли не каждый день и курил… Беспрерывно курил сигареты с ментолом. Особенно ему полюбился Данхилл, которого в продаже тогда ещё не было, но который всегда водился у фарцовщиков.

Эл с тех пор не пил принципиально, а от сигаретного дыма с ментоловым запахом его откровенно воротило. Серёжины девочки и мальчики не вызывали ничего кроме брезгливости, но изменить это он не мог. Собственной личной жизни у Эла не было, он никого не хотел, кроме… того, кого даже в мыслях желать нельзя. За Серёжу Эл ужасно переживал — человек, ближе которого у него нет и не будет, сознательно занимался саморазрушением.

Когда на горизонте замаячил ресторатор с интересным предложением, Эл долго не думал. Так он не просто отвлечется от порочных мыслей о близнеце, так он поспособствует Серёжиному успеху. Вдруг, признание его творчества заставит брата больше ценить себя и своё здоровье? А ресторатор, в конце концов, не такой противный мужик. Всем в итоге будет только лучше.

Только вот Серёже стало не лучше, а хуже. Он с ума сходил от ревности. Видел, что и брат ревнует его, хотя и старается не показывать этого. И Серёжа стал использовать этот козырь. Толпа его подружек и приятелей сменилась одной единственной девушкой. С кем спать Серёже было абсолютно всё равно — это был не Эл, остальное не важно. Но ревность брата была больше не к череде случайных лиц, а к постоянной подруге. С которой он разыгрывал любовь на глазах близнеца, иногда даже не гнушаясь трахаться при нём, и над которой буквально измывался, когда никто не видит. Не потому, что несчастная девушка сделала ему что-то плохое. Он ненавидел её за то, что она не была Элом.

И в какой-то момент Серёжина девушка не выдержала — наглоталась таблеток. От разбирательства с милицией и возможного уголовного дела по статье «доведение до самоубийства» парней отмазал их продюсер.

Любовник Эла был не только удачливым ресторатором, он решил податься ещё и в музыкальный бизнес. Благодаря энергичному предпринимателю братья записали альбом. Он разошёлся неплохим тиражом, а ребята дали в его поддержку несколько концертов на площадках средней величины. Серёжины песни даже иногда крутили по радио. В общем, дела шли неплохо и обещали стать ещё лучше.

И всё бы ничего, если бы не прогрессирующее Серёжино безумие. Его любовь к близнецу давно переросла в одержимость. Вернувшись как-то после своего свидания с продюсером, Эл, развеивая рукой клубы сигаретного дыма с мерзким ментоловым запахом и раскидывая горы мусора, которые развел за время его отсутствия близнец, обнаружил Серёжу мертвецки пьяным, валяющимся на полу, прямо посреди хлама. Кое-как приведя к вечеру брата в чувства и прибрав квартиру, Эл так умаялся, что без сил рухнул спать. Ему снились странные сны — что-то больно кололо его руку, потом… потом Элу казалось, что он расплывается, становится аморфной лужей, которую при этом кто-то трогает, гладит, целует. Было здорово, он чувствовал радость и счастье, отвечал на поцелуи и ласки, но очень быстро ощущения притупились, воздуха стало не хватать, грудь словно сдавило железным обручем, и мир стал рассыпаться на куски. Эла тянуло куда-то, засасывало, он не понимал вверх он движется или вниз, где его голова, а где ноги… И самое главное — где Серёжа? Что с ним? Потом его вынесло куда-то, место было тихим и приятным, рядом были какие-то люди, которые ходили, разговаривали друг с другом, но сколько Эл их не спрашивал: «Где Серёжа?» никто ему ответить не мог. Много ли прошло времени Эл тоже не знал, он только очень хотел вернуться домой, к брату. Когда это желание стало нестерпимым, яркая вспышка света ослепила его, затем Эла подбросило, потом он почувствовал удар и открыл глаза.

Над кроватью, где он лежал, склонились двое — высокий худощавый мужчина лет пятидесяти пяти, с копной седых волос и доброй улыбкой на губах, и маленькая худенькая женщина лет сорока, с большими очками на носу. Мужчина осторожно взял Эла за руку, весело помигнул ему и сказал: «Ну, здравствуй, Электроник!»

За тринадцать лет могила близнецов совсем пришла в запустение — ухаживать за ней было некому. Продюсер, любовник Эла, устроил пышные похороны своим, умершим от передоза артистам, и даже поставил большой памятник из черного мрамора. Однако, и сам бизнесмен вскоре оказался на соседнем участке — видать, перешёл дорогу более влиятельным людям…

* * *

— Привет, Громов! А где Сыроежкин? Ну, с Днюхой вас! — на пороге квартиры-студии, где жили Элек с Сережей с утра пораньше нарисовался их школьный друг Макар Гусев.

— Тише, он спит, — прошептал гостю Элек. — Проходи.

— Да я ненадолго, только подарок вам передать, вот — Зойка вчера сама пекла, — Макар протянул Электронику большую полупрозрачную коробку с тортом ручной работы.

— Ну хоть на пять минут, чаю попьём, — настаивал Элек.

— Ладно, на пять минут, а то мы на дачу собрались…

Когда Макар покинул квартиру близнецов, Серёга так и не проснулся, и поздравить его лично с двадцать шестым Днём рождения Гусев не смог. «Он плохо спал ночью, и я дал ему снотворное», — пояснил Эл, поправляя одеяло, из-под которого вылезли Серёгины ноги в огромных шерстяных носках. «Заболел что ли?» — забеспокоился Макар на счёт здоровья приятеля. В квартире было достаточно тепло для того, чтобы спать в носках. «Нет, видимо, что-то с сосудами — мёрзнет», — сказал тогда Эл. Объяснить постороннему человеку, что это наследие прошлого, когда Серёжа ходил по улице босой в любую погоду, не представлялось возможным. Как и наличие белых полос на груди, проблем с сердцем в виде компенсированного порока, сложные отношения с алкоголем и непереносимость мяты. И постоянные ночные кошмары.

Макар всегда поражался преданности андроида своему двойнику. Ещё со средней школы, когда они только познакомились, Электроник готов был выполнить любой Серёжин каприз, разбиться, если надо, для него в лепешку, прощал ему абсолютно всё — грубые попытки манипулирования, ложь, эгоизм, измены, лень, пьянство… Всё это было в самом начале их отношений. Потом, то ли благодаря безграничному терпению Электроника, то ли Серёга просто повзрослел и набрался ума, но весь его негатив постепенно сошёл на нет. По сути Сыроежкин оказался добрым, честным и порядочным человеком, возможно, немного импульсивным и взбалмошным, и до крайней степени привязанным к своему партнёру. Который, в свою очередь продолжал трястись над ним так, как не каждая мать над своим ребёнком будет. «Я просто берегу его, — говорил Электроник в ответ на замечания приятелей, которые считали, что так клушничать над взрослым человеком — уже перебор. — Он слишком много для меня значит».

Эл закрыл за Гусевым дверь, достал свечки в виде цифр 2 и 6, воткнул их в Зойкин торт и лёг обратно к Серёже. Двадцать шесть… Ещё ни разу на памяти Эла Серёже не удавалось дожить до этой даты, ещё ни разу они не были так долго вместе как пара — целых тринадцать лет! Может, оно уже началось, их «долго и счастливо»? Элек обнял своего спящего близнеца, ему хотелось верить, что в этот раз так оно и есть…


End file.
